Of Fur Hats and Arkenstone's
by OHTD-Luv4ever
Summary: The first time that Bofur knew that his heart was stolen from him was in the blue mountains in the city of Eren Luid, when he and his kin were making toys and mining to scrape by day to day. That day he met his One, and that day he also realized exactly why he could never have him. After all, what would a King want with a simple toy maker eh? Fluffy angsty love story for Thofur.


Author note: Ok! So here's a drabble I came up with from the depths of my fan heart and born from the love of toy making funny hat wearing dwarves paired with majestic kings. Lots of Feels here, be warned that I may decide to make you cry. Whahahaha. Anyway, enjoy read and review!

Disclaimer: don't own. Promise.

Warnings: rating explanation not needed! Oh and Angst and fluff and feels. Lots of those.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Of Fur Hats and Arkenstone's.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Bofur the dwarf was not a happy camper. Sure he was safe and comfortable enough, and well fed now that they were out of that thrice blasted forest, but everyone was in a different cell and no one had heard anything about their king. That was the reason that he was ready to gnaw through the bars of his cell and go looking for the royal elves or no elves be damned.

The first time that Bofur knew that his heart was stolen from him was in the blue mountains in the city of Eren Luid, when he and his kin were making toys and mining to scrape by day to day. He had a small cart that he set up during market days when the most amount of children could be counted on to be wandering about and looking for something to amuse themselves with.

The boxes filled with the toys of wooden, stone and even a few clockwork pieces were laid out around the carts open back, the toys standing sitting or laying on the bottom of the boxes as improvised stands. Dusting wooden shavings off of his oddly shaped fur lined hat, Bofur had climbed out of the cart and started his work day the same as any other when he was at market.

Playing his flute was a good way to pass the time when there were no customers and attract attention to his humble little cart, so play Bofur did, and soon enough a small flock of children were drawn to the sound. Some had called the dwarf a kindly pied piper; though unlike the piper of the stories Bofur didn't want to steal them away, just have them play with the toys he brought.

There weren't many dwarrow children about Eren Luid, so when his cart was suddenly beset by two loud and happy dwarf children it brought a smile to the miner turned toymakers face. They were obviously brothers, as they bickered and made up as quickly as blood kin of his kind did. They also had dwarvish clothing and beads on them that told of their identity. One of them, the younger one, spotted a carved and painted knight on a horse that was perched near Bofur's carving tools. It was still drying, as it was just completed a few minuets earlier and when the toymaker saw the lad go scrambling to get a closer look, he neatly scooped the small brown haired energetic lad onto his knee instead, getting the attention of the big liquid brown eyes and holding it so he could explain why the boy couldn't have the toy.

"Hold up there lady, that ones not dry yet, give it a few more minuets to finish then ye can play with it ye ken?"

When the lad had nodded obediently, Bofur smiled at him and pulled a bit of rock candy from his pocket, handing it to the youngster who squealed out a thank you and stuffed the candy into his mouth. Chuckling Bofur set the lad back down onto the cobblestones and watched as he scurried off to the other child, this one with bright blond hair and more braids than the younger brother.

Looking at the pair curiously, Bofur entertained some of the other children until they left, and as lunchtime neared most of the human lads and lasses had scurried off to go to their families. But the dwarrow lad's parents had not showed up. When noon rolled around and a parent had yet to show up, Bofur approached the boys and gave a short bow to them, his naturally infective smile on his face.

"Hello lads, Bofur at yer service. Seeing as your parents haven't showed, id be delighted if ye would join me for a spot of lunch. Does that sound agreeable?"

From the enthusiastic thank you's that he received and the exuberant hugs to his legs, it was. Smiling more, Bofur led the duo back to the cart and settled them on it, bringing out the picnic lunch he had brought along. As they sat and ate, Bofur learned a great deal about his guests, including that they had snuck away from their uncle during shopping and that their names were Fili and Kili. Shaking his head at the mischief of the two lads, Bofur had a feeling that his little stand was going to get a visit from a very worried and furious dwarven uncle soon.

Not 10 minuets later as he and the lads were finishing off a bowl of fresh strawberries together, the unmistakable drawl of a dwarf speaking westron crashed across the squares nearly peaceful atmosphere. The voice was deep and rough with worry, and the sound of it sent a shiver down Bofur's spine. A glance at the boys showed their guilty faces, and cemented the thought that this would be their uncle looking for them. Bofur took in the sight of a well built dwarf that was looking around the square searchingly, and when the gaze landed on the lads sitting in his cart relief softened the harsh worry lines on the handsome face. Then anger replaced the relief and Bofur inwardly was quite glad that it was not him that had turned such anger into being.

Kili hid behind Bofur as the lad's uncle approached and the toymaker let him, turning his attention to the charging warg that had disguised itself as a dwarf. Up close the man was twice as stunning as Bofur had originally thought, with sparking blue eyes and a handsome beard. Twin braids fell in front of his temples, the rest of the black and silver adorned mane flowing free around his shoulders. Bofur was ignored for the first few minuets of the encounter; instead the boys uncle chewed out his kin. When the boys looked sufficiently sorry, Bofur decided to step in and intervene abit.

"if I may, the lads were just fine, they came and played for abit and we had lunch. It was no trouble at all to watch them, and id rather they were here than wandering about on their own."

Then he smiled at the imposing figure, seeing a line of tension slowly bleed out of the form and then those icy blue eyes were locked with his own mocha orbs and Bofur knew that he was lost.

Dwarves can love only once with their whole soul and mind and heart, they call the concept the finding of their One, and Bofur had found his in the stern countenance of Fili and Kili's uncle.

When he found out just who the family was however, several weeks later and after the establishment of a firm if abit distant friendship; his heart was devastated. For what king would want a simple toymaker for a spouse? So for the next 50 years Bofur hid his love for the dwarven king, translated it into a family love for the young princes that the majestic royal was raising. Stayed close and offered his help and a casual companionship when it was accepted, and suffered in silence the mourning of his lonely existence.

So of course when his king called for volunteers for the Erebor quest, Bofur humbly offered his services, as did Bifur and Bombur, simply happy that they were to be part of the great adventure that was to come.

Now of course they were in the elven dungeons in Mirkwood, and Bofur was going insane from worry and his own traitor thoughts. The words what and if are two very non threatening little sounds, but put them together and even the strongest of warriors cannot help but succumb to their sirens song of regrets.

So when the forms of two elven guards appeared outside his cell before the next meal time, Bofur was highly confused and very wary. They pulled him from his cell and marched him away into the dark dungeon depths, only stopping when they came to a not conspicuous little wooden door.

The taller of the two males looked down imperiously at Bofur, his voice cold and with a mocking undertone to it.

"Our king has ordered you to be brought here, as he has a theory that he wishes to test. Your king is in that room, bound and blindfolded, and in need of a specific help to ease his suffering from a drug that was given to him. You will go and tend to him. If he finds out your identity know that you will never see him again."

Bofur just looked at the elf incredulously, hardly daring to believe what the guard was telling him could be true, but the voice held no lie nor did the eyes. Even as a fury boiled up in Bofur's normally gentle heart, he nodded stiffly; not wanting to risk being taken back to his cell and leaving his king to suffer at whatever drug the tree shaggers had given him.

The door was opened and Bofur entered, the heavy wood clunking closed behind him. The room was small and sparsely furnished, with a small table that held a glowing lantern for light, a washbasin with a rag over one side, and a bed were the only furniture in the room. On the bed was his king, he was bare chested with his hands chained above his head on the wall, being forced to kneel on the bed facing the door. He was blindfolded but still had pants on, but Bofur could easily see the evidence of his kings need straining against the fabric.

Undoing his braids and removing his hat, Bofur approached Thorin, noting the way his chiseled body tensed at the sound of approach. Reaching out Bofur gently cupped his kings face, bumping their forehead's together in the recognizable dwarven greeting but remained silent. With that action Thorin noticeably relaxed, a soft sigh of relief escaping him at the familiar gesture and the feel of work calloused palms on his skin. It was one of his company they had sent to help him and he wasn't sure whether to be grateful or horrified. He began to speak, but one of the calloused hands gently covered his mouth, and the other went to his bound hands and signed in ishglimick the sign language of the dwarves to him.

'''_no words my king, the time for conversation will be later when we are away from this place. For now we are not allowed to speak, nor you to know my identity, I pray you can forgive me for what I must do to help you._'''

Thorin sighed heavily and nodded his assent, trust the elves to make this difficult for them. He blushed slightly at the thought of what would have to occur for his..problem to be fixed, but he would never hold it against whomever was doing this to help him. He said so in their sign language, and the reply was tinged with amusement. Then truly there was no more words, as the hands left his face and own palms to trail firey trails down over his heated and sensitive chest.

His mystery assistant paid special attention to his peaked nipples, teasing the hardened nubs until moans of pleasure escaped the kings throat. Then they moved on and slowly so slowly his torso was covered in the soft reverent touches. When the other dwarf reached his waist band Thorin felt the silky slide of unbound hair brush across his stomach with the movement, and when his aching member was released from its confines he gave a hiss of relief.

Bofur was ecstatic that he was finally being allowed to touch his king in this way, but his heart also ached painfully for the knowledge that this would be the only time. Never the less he decided to enjoy the experience as best he could, and at least he would have the memory to ease him through the many lonely nights of his life. For he would never take a spouse that was not his king, that was how the love of the One worked. When he pulled his loves cock from its cloth prison he looked on it with awe, he had seen the other man before when the company had bathed so he was no stranger to nudity, but he had never seen his king in his full glory like this.

Gently pressing a kiss to the swollen tip, Bofur reveled in the surprised gasp it pulled from his king, then equally as gently took the needy member into his mouth. Bofur memorized the feel and the weight and taste of it on his tongue, a soft moan escaping his throat at the very thought of the thickness inside of him. But alas that was never to be, so Bofur merely focused on the task at hand, which happened to be giving his king a stunning release. Swallowing around the nearly too large cock inside his mouth, Bofur inched more of the organ inside his wet orifice, humming a few bars of a tune experimentally to see what sort of reaction it would pull from his king. Going from the pleasure filled gasp and the involuntarily thrust of Thorin's hips, it was a good thing to do again. Gently gripping his kings hips, Bofur urged him to keep thrusting and to simply use his throat, to fill him and take his own pleasure.

Thorin obliged the prodding, easily pushing his hips forward until his cloth covered crotch ground into the other dwarfs face. Because of the pants Thorin couldn't use facial hair to distinguish which of his companions it was, but at that moment there were very few that he would want to be doing it. Thrusting into the tight hot throat of his helper, Thorin bit back groans of pleasure, he could feel his release rushing up on him and he tried to give a sign of warning to the other and was promptly ignored, instead the other male pulled his hips forward to bury the full length of his cock down his throat and swallowed hard. Thorin came with a strangled curse in khuzdull, his hot seed pouring down the other mans throat in a flood.

Bofur swallowed it all down with delight, making sure to milk the last drops from his kings cock by lapping at the sensitive head for a few moments when he was nearly done. Standing shakily, Bofur went to the wash basin and brought back the damp cloth, wiping down his kings sweaty face and chest before his spent member. Then he gently tucked his king back into his clothes and pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead in the dwarven sign of blessing and friendship. Trying to ignore the ache in his heart, Bofur crossed the room and retrieved his hat and redid his braids quickly, knocking on the door to tell the guards that he was done.

Then he was led away from his king, ignoring the calls he could hear from behind him until the heavy wood door closed.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''

The battle of five armies raged about Bofur and the company, the horror and screams and blood of it all a terrible contrast to the sunny cheer of the day. Bofur crashed his mattock into the snarling face of another orc and laughed in the heat of the battle, still in this carnage appearing to not have a care in the world. But he did have a care, in fact he had several, all of them with names. Bifur and Bombur, Bilbo and Ori, Dori Nori, Oin and Gloin, Balin and Dwalin, Fili and Kili and Thorin. Those were his cares and worries, those were what he fought for that day. He was wounded in several places but still he fought on, though his arms burned with each strike and the foes seemed to press closer and closer each time. There seemed to be no end of them, no end in sight for this terrible and bloody war.

Searching about for each member of the company Bofur smiled at what he saw, non of them had fallen, all of them still fought. Dwalin and Ori with his brothers Dori and Nori all stood in a circle to beat back the foe, Bombur and Bifur were with him of course, as was Oin and Gloin. Balin was with Thorin and Fili and Kili, and Bofur really didn't know where Bilbo was since the banishment issue.

Suddenly a scream that Bofur never wanted to hear ripped across the battle field, and turning in horror the toymaker turned warrior saw Azog the defiler flinging the crumpled form of Kili away from him. Fili roared in fury and attacked but was brushed aside like chaff to the wind. Then Thorin was there and they were fighting, but they moved away from the boys who were defenseless on the ground. Just as Bofur reached his king to help with the battle against their hated enemy, Thorin fell also, but just after so did Azog, his severed head falling to the ground. Bofur did not question whom had killed the beast, he simply fell to one knee before his king, who could not seem to get up again. Bofur could see Beorn the skin changer coming, and knowing that his love would soon be taken away from there Bofur caught his jaw with one hand as the invisible protector defended them and turned his face up. Holding his gaze Bofur pressed his chapped and blood stained lips to his kings forehead, whispering the words only for him to hear.

"No words my king, there will be time for conversation when we are away from this place."

Bofur saw the stunned recognition in his kings eyes, and gave him a lopsided but still bright smile before he sprinted away into the fray of death again to go to the fallen princes. He did not look back as Beorn caught up his love and bore him away from the carnage, nor did he give thought to the future. He knew that he was to die on this battlefield this day, he would fall protecting his princes from any further harm until the breath left his body. When he reached their side the sight he found nearly broke his heart, for Fili was standing before his brother and bravely fighting to the last. Bofur cut down the next orc that dared to get too close to his boys and pushed the elder prince twored his brother, telling them to get their backs up against a rock. Then he took his stand in front of the lads, and with the strength of a berserker as all who fight to protect those they love possess, fought the enemy off.

He fought with the rage of a protective parent and the soul crushing sadness that he had carried the years that he remained by his loves side though he could never have him. And when the archers of the foul creatures aimed their bows at him and the princes he never gave a second thought to throwing himself over their bodies to shield them from the attack.

The cry of the eagles arrival started after the shafts had found their way into Bofur's flesh, the barbs dug deep into his skin as he held himself from crushing the lads under him on the blood strewn earth. As the fighting began to ebb from around them, Bofur could feel the madness of battle leave his body and with it the strength that had sustained him. His arms shook with the effort of holding him up and his breath wheezed painfully from the wound of a punctured lung, but still he held his place, acting as a living shield to the boys under his protection. Fili looked up at him with tear filled eyes and stained cheeks, he was holding his brother close to his chest and praying to Mahal that his sibling had not left this world.

Bofur smiled at the lad, his vision beginning to blur and faze out as his life bled from his body with his blood. Coughing painfully the toymaker caught the elder heirs gaze, and forced his vocal cords to work for him.

"Lad…do me a…favor.."

His arms chose that time to give up on him, but it was allright because the fighting had ended a few minuets before, so he rolled to one side of the boys and propped himself up against a rock so he wouldn't fall.

"Give this..to yer uncle for me."

Slowly he reached up and removed his worn and battered hat that had somehow survived this whole crazy adventure and placed it in Fili's hands. Ignoring the shocked and dismayed look the younger dwarf gave him. He knew as well as the next dwarf that giving someone your personal sign was as good as a proposal, but he couldn't bring himself to regret the action. Slumping against the rock, Bofur looked up twored the sky and marveled at the beauty he found there, for though he was a dwarf, bred to cold rock and deep tunnels beneath the earth, he had also been raised under the sky and could appreciate its wonders.

" I..I wish ye..both..all the luck in the world lads. I really do."

He could feel his eyes closing, and dimly hear the panicked cries of Fili, but the darkness was beckoning him to its sweet painless embrace, and Bofur had no reason to stay away. So he fell into the blackness and slid away, content that he had protected his lads and had told in a roundabout way his king of his love, so he could leave peacefully into the halls of Mahal for his eternal sleep.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''

This was how Thorin found his nephews and the toymaker several hours later when the search parties discovered them, the king had not been as badly wounded as it had first seemed, and was able to move about with a splinted leg and his sword as a crutch. His relief at finding his boys alive was swiftly doused in sudden agony as he caught sight of the form slumped against the boulder next to the lads and when Fili's sobbing didn't abate but only worsened when he saw his uncle. Wordlessly the elder prince held out the much battered and well loved fur hat, and the simple meaning behind the offering proved without a shadow of a doubt that Thorin's heart could now break into a thousand pieces. Taking the hat in his unoccupied hand, the king crushed it to his chest and let his shoulders shake in a silent sob, his grief pouring out of him as fiercely as it had after the battle for Moria when his grandfather and brother fell. Oin and several healers were carting his nephews away to be treated, and that freed Thorin to go to the still and quiet form of his friend and One. Falling to his knees beside Bofur, Thorin turned him so that he lay in his arms, his face up twored the kings own. Though right now the king under the mountain was not inclined to remember his role, at that moment he was simply a heartbroken dwarrow who had many regrets when it came to the gentle and selfless dwarf in his arms.

Pressing a kiss to the forehead of Bofur the toymaker, Thorin clutched him close and allowed the wails of his grief to join those that had arisen from the battle field as warriors from each race found kin friends and family from and let their mourning be known.

His shoulders shaking with the force of his tears, Thorin looked down on the still smiling face of his One and murmured a quiet farewell to his companion and friend.

"May you go with honor and peace to the halls of our maker Bofur, and may the fates decide that we should see each other again when it too is my time to join the ranks of the dead and gone; and that I would be granted the chance to speak of my stupidity in hiding the love I have held for you all these years. My One, I shall eagerly await the day when we meet again but for now I must release you to the rest you so richly deserve. I fare thee well my friend, know that your name will never be forgotten and you shall rest with my kin as one of the royal house for your deeds."

When Dwalin came to fetch him away and found his king seated next to the body of their companion he said nothing, simply called for a stretcher and assisted his friend in carrying the toymaker away from the battle field and back into their home that they had retaken together. The Gates of Erebor closed that day after her king, the loud hollow boom echoing throughout the many halls as the sound faded into the silence.

Thorin and Dwalin carried Bofur into a chamber that was being used to hold the dead that deserved special recognition, and the rest of the company that was able to stand followed them into the room to mourn their fallen friend. For Bofur had been the only dwarf to fall that day from the company, but while the loss may have been small in size to some, to the group of family that had formed to take back the mountain, it was a great loss indeed.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''

From its place on the throne, the Arkenstone felt the grief of her king and his kin, and the emotion so shook the mountains heart that a long dormant presence woke in the stone, stirred itself from the slumber it had held, and cast its 'gaze' to the group of dwarves in the room. The stone could feel the heartbreak of the king, and a rage filled her at such suffering that the individual had endured in his life. The king of Erebor deserved no more pain, no more loss, and this was likely to slowly kill the dwarfs soul as it was now missing its other half. The Arkenstone would not allow that to happen to her king, and she would do all in her power to stop the silent tears that fell from the royal line.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''

End.

Author note: Ok! So now that ive made myself cry with writing that… I cant wait to hear back from you guys and see what you think, review!

Ps: if I get enough votes for a sequel I may just have to write one, soooooooo review and tell me if you think I should let something happen concerning this.


End file.
